gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
HoshinoKatta
HoshinoKatta is a GameFAQs user who has been around the Fire Emblem Fates board since its early days. Back then, he was openly fond of Peri, which brought him into conflict with Latino_King. Usually light-hearted and goofy, Hoshino makes most of his posts in jest. However, he typically drops this joking demeanor in matters of debate. His hobbies include drawing, roleplaying, and, when time permits, writing stories. He's learned to generally not take much too seriously on Fatesfaqs, given all the poor-quality bait topics on the board. He is a devoted follower of Peri, and jokes to other users about making blood sacrifices to appease the Yogurt Goddess' insatiable thirst for it. Despite this, the true reason he waifus her is so that her maniacal mental status might be remedied with the love and care she hadn't been treated during childhood. Quarrels with the King Hoshino's history with the hispanic monarch began on the Pieri Appreciation topics over the Summer of 2015. The two often got into arguments over the cotton candy-haired murder Goddess, with Hoshino defending her from King's criticisms. In the end, Hoshino's arguments impressed Latino_King and led him to actually respect, and even befriend him, despite him being a "Pieri fanboy." Hoshino often teased King about being tsundere for Peri. This, however, ceased once the joke became stale when Endgame began actively harassing King and derailed entire threads over it. It was at this time that Hoshino realized why Endgame was so notorious on the site... And was the beginning of his loathing of the troll. It baffles him how King is able to put up with the lolicon. ...However, those days are long gone. With the advent of King's recent exploits, mistreating others via lies, RP molestations, and instigating personal drama on the board, on top of using another persona, "The_Real_Lee," in order to provoke further drama for kicks and to garner sympathy for his main account, Hoshino finds his former comrade unfamiliar. Ashamed that his first friend on Fatesfaqs held such sociopathic tendencies, he's simply thankful he didn't have to face the brunt of King's deceit as so many others did. Roleplaying & Fanfiction # Back when roleplaying topics were especially prominent on the board, Hoshino was inspired to pick up a character of his own to masquerade as in the fad. The first of these was Gregor, whom he had plenty of fun playing as. The next was Maribelle; however, he didn't do much with her as the major roleplaying fad died down. # He, along with other users started a story known as the "Great Tsundere Saga" on this fanfic thread by the user WeegeesAccount. What began as a silly topic became a parody of the Fates Boards starring the writers as the protagonists, and the notorious trolls on the board as antagonists. The users writing the story flexed their creativity into transforming the TsunSaga from a simple parody into an epic adventure with its own in-depth lore. (largely thanks to GatedSunOne's lengthy entries) # The second and third topics featuring the TsunSaga can be found here and here. Unfortunately, the series ended abruptly due to the topics archiving. Support Conversations GatedSunOne created a thread for users to write C, B, A, S, and H-ranked supports between themselves and Fire Emblem characters, with "H" being for an event akin to a honeymoon for after the two units married. These are Hoshino's entries between his character, Tyllz/Oshinox, and characters from Awakening/Fates. He hopes to one day complete these support chains when he's not too busy procrastinating. # Tyllz & Gregor C-A Support # Tyllz & Sully C-A Support # Tyllz & Sully S-Rank # Tyllz & Maribelle S-Rank # Tyllz & Olivia H-Rank # Oshinox: Hoshidan Recruitment # Oshinox & Kagero C-A Rank Likes # acerola-orion, Vortex_Oblivion, angel-mist, SirPliskin, GatedSunOne, PoisonedYouth, Mavitar, UnlessJack, Dekarus # Peri, Kagero, Rinkah # Fictional Villainous Organizations # Pointy/Elven Ears # RPGs and the Ace Attorney games # Metal, Jazz, & Electro Swing music # Unholy combinations of Dank Memes and Filthy Frank # Super Fighting Poses # Fat-bottomed girls who make the rockin' world go round Dislikes # Idiocy # Hypocrisy # Arrogance # Intolerance # Overused, bad-taste jokes # Endgame (Essentially, a physical manifestation of all of the above) # DiogoShadowJorg's naïvety # Bootlickers, suck-ups, etc. # The Smashfaqs Trolls (Pretty much worse than all of the above) Topics # Pieri's Appreciation Refuge # Elise is the new Yamcha # What if Oboro was Nohrian? # The Salt Refuge (Modded, a safe haven during the Kotaku skinship crisis) Quotes # (In regards to what Latino_King does) Two things. He's going to attempt to dominate you, and then submit to you. Sexually. # (About Rinkah) HER ABS ARE REAL THAT DEFENSE STAT IS ROCK HARD # (In regards to Pieri) YES I adore her. Insane, insane hair, and insanely beautiful. # (In regards to Latino_King trying to get a truce with Endgame) You know it's not going to work, King. His ego is more important to him than any truce or kinship. You simply must be strong. # [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72620869#1 So, in the previous topics, an unnatural disaster brought ruin upon the previous Appreciation topics; a trollish leech has taken its filthy roots in them. But fear not! I am conducting an experiment. If it has blocked/ignored me for calling it the hypocritical lolicon it really is, then that means it won't be able to see my posts, and thus it''will not be able to see and ravage this topic with ''its toxins. So come forth, worshippers; this is your Sanctuary.] # I pledge allegiance, to the ass of the United Avatars of Fire Emblem. To the monarchy, for which it stands, One Kingdom, under Naga, Invisible, with fanservice and sexiness for all. Trivia # His username means "Star Field Cutter." # "Hoshino" is a surname for family of Japanese Shinto priests. # An avid fan of GatedSunOne's writing and literature-related topics, as they provided a safe haven from the hellish troll topics and saltstorms on the board. Hoshino is eager to write and show off his work, but his extreme laziness often holds him back. Category:GameFAQs User Category:Team Mavitar Category:Blocked by Endgame Category:Nohr Kingdom